


Metanoia

by mikazuki21



Series: Together, We Heal [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Reference, TW: Panic Attacks, Youkai, anime reference, tw: childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki21/pseuds/mikazuki21
Summary: "Do you really want to stay here?"In which Natsume accidentally unsealed a yokai, and refused to put it back despite its pleading.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Youkai
Series: Together, We Heal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Unbarred

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic from ao3! This is something that's in my head since months ago, so might as well put it here. Comments and corrections would be helpful. 😊

_It's not unusual for Nyanko-sensei to be absent for the day..._ That's what Natsume thinks.

But now it's been 4 days since he saw him leave through his window, and he never mentioned he's going to drink with the Dog Circle, so Natsume is worried, To think that Nyanko-sensei, who's always checking what's inside the fridge and wait for Touko-san's meals like a gluttonous freeloader he is, has already skipped almost twelve meals. _Twelve._ How suspicious.

So after a short resolve, Natsume decided to look for his 'bodyguard' with the help of the Dog Circle.

"Nyanko-sensei!" He lost count on how many times he called his name, yet there's no trace of the said yokai. The Chukyuus and Hinoe couldn't give good news, increasing Natsume's worries. It's already getting darker and yet...

'Where did he go?' A load of possibilities of what might happent to the cat clouded his petrified mind. Who knows what kind of troubles he ran into. But he's strong right? He can get out of trouble easily. Right?

That's right. Nobody can mess with him even on that vessel form. Not even Matoba-

A harsh thud of his body on the grassy ground got him out of his train of thought.

Confused on what just happened, he steady himself up and wipes the dirt on his clothes.

Until he saw a broken knot.

 _Huh? Why do I feel a deja vu?_ Natsume slowly and cautiously traced the knot with his fingers, then pulled it up to take a closer look. It's old and dusty, almost damaged.

There's also papers with wierd writings tangled on the knot. Seeing those papers, Natsume felt uneasy. It indicates that he broke something. Something dangerous. He should run, but he don't feel something ominous coming for him. He waited for seconds.

None.

His eyes followed where the knot came from, and it's not too long until he-

"Natsume, I found you!" ...received Nyanko-sensei head attack.

Natsume groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head after the impact from his pigcat's head. "What was that for, sensei!?" His voice came out as a scowl, but he couldn't care less. "I'm looking for you for days and this is what I get?"

"You idiot! I came back home earlier and you're not there!" The cat scowled back, acting like he didn't left in the first place. "I thought you got caught in another yokai trouble again! Geez, I take my eyes off you and suddenly you're pestered by one."

"You're on the fault this time, sensei!" Natsume counter attacked, definitely not backing out. "I can't believe you even skipped Touko-san's meals for four days straight."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Nyanko-sensei's face full of regret, he slumped down on grass. "You better give me a buffet Natsume!" He was about to jump on Natsume, but he noticed the knot on the boy's fingers. "What are you holding?"

"This?" That question took Natsume back on his curiousity on the knot. "I stumbled on this while looking for you..." His voice have calmed down after the incident, eyes searching where the knot was from, stopping on something unexpected.

"Sensei, have you seen this house here before?" The house far from them looked abandoned. Completely made from wood, old but sturdy. It's not a large one but enough to accomodate people inside.

"I never seen this before..." Natsume mumbles as he stood up, slowly taking his steps closer on the suddenly visible abode. He heard a muffle of grass and tiny steps behind, which means Nyanko-sensei was following him.

They reached the window, which is mysteriously magnifying, like it's just recently cleaned. They leaned close and peaked inside. It looked spotless like the window they're leaning on.

What Natsume didn't expect were a load of books neatly organized on the shelves, looking a lot like a library. But it looked like an ordinary house the outside.

A same vibe with the library he and Kitamoto went. Another one of those 'don't-let-looks-deceive-you' stuff.

And that by saying, this house wasn't abandoned at all.

A hand came out from the dark, reaching one of the books on the shelf causing Natsume and Nyanko-sensei to yelp, steps back on the window and loose their balance.

A strong thud on the ground didn't mind them as they clinged to each other for dear life, petrified on what's inside the house.

"S-sensei! A hand! I saw a hand in there!"

"That's probably a yokai! Let's go, Natsume!"

And with that, they sprinted away from the house, escaping from another potential danger that might haunt them.

They never noticed the hand pulling the door open, catching a glimpse of a human and a yokai running until they're covered by shrubbery.

_This was the first time, someone noticed the house. That means-_

Eyes averted on the broken knot.

_Oh no..._


	2. Convince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume and Nyanko-sensei gets to meet the yokai inside the house. It was not someone they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

As expected, Natsume would dream that night.

It was dark. Only the window was illuminating the house, but it barely even shows what's inside.

_Huh? Where am I?_

The sight moves closer on the door, then a hand pulled it open. It was clearly night, stars completely covered with dark clouds. The grass is moving violently as a strong wind passes by, sending shivers on the hand clutching the wooden door.

_Was this the yokai's..._

_"Will the human come back here?"_ It said in a feminine voice.

_Me?_

_"He needs to fix this..."_ The voice doesn't sound threatening at all. It is closer to fear and sadness.

_"Or else, I'll..."_

The feminine voice continued to talk, but a faint sound of his name opposed the female voice, then it reign over. And Natsume never heard the rest.

"Natsume!"

Natsume woke up at the clear call. Nyanko-sensei was pushing him with his tiny paws, looking at him strangely like he did something weird.

"What's wrong, sensei?" He slowly bends up from his sheet.

"What's wrong with _you_? You've been mumbling words I don't understand."

That stops Natsume from rubbing his eyes and returns a frown to the cat. Sure, he's always having dreams about most yokai he met, but never did they made him say or do something weird in his sleep. He wonder what he's mumbling about.

"Sensei, I have a dream last night."

"Yeah. What about it?" The cat asks nonchalantly.

"I think it was about that house..." The yokai's terrified voice... Was it his fault? Was it because he broke the seal?

Touko's voice echoes the room, startling them both. "Takashi-kun! Are you awake? Breakfast is here!"

"Yes! I'll be there!" Natsume stood up to start on the day. The cat followed.

"Are you really going back?" Nyanko-sensei lazily asks, as he was carried by Natsume to the forest where they found the mysterious house. It wasn't too sunny, but he's too lazy to even move a paw.

"I have to, sensei. What if the yokai is in trouble?" Natsume didn't know the reason why, but the yokai was petrified when the seal broke. She doesn't seem dangerous in his dream, so why?

"What if its just another trick to lure you in?" The cat looks up to Natsume, dark eyes thinner and squinting. Then he closed it and huffed, "I'm not helping you this time."

"We're buying manjuus on our way home." Natsume says flatly.

Nyanko-sensei exasperatedly sighs in defeat. "Why are you making things difficult for me, you brat..." He jumps away from Natsume's arms and leads the way.

"You're buying me 10."

Natsume grins in victory.

When they arrived, the house was still the same, only lighter due from the sun. Natsume notices the broken seal wasn't on the same spot last time he left them. It was much closer on the door, and it looks like the yokai tried to entwine them together. But seeing the house still clearly visible, it seems it didn't worked.

"Was the yokai still there?" Natsume walks around and peeks at the windows to search for any signs of life inside. No one.

"Beats me." The cat observes the door, checking for potential perilous aura inside it. He sighs when he found nothing. "I don't sense any danger here." Nyanko-sensei said after a short silence. "That yokai was probably too weak to spread terror."

"I see." _I don't think it wants to spead terror, but why is it too scared?_ Natsume walks closer to the door, then he knocks.

"Excuse me!" Natsume shouts, hoping his voice reached the house. "We don't mean any harm. We just want to talk. Will you come out?"

There's no reply. Maybe the yokai was out? Or it just don't want to answer?

Just as Natsume is about to give up, the door moves.

After few creaking sounds, the door opens, revealing a humanoid yokai. Too human actually. A girl on average height and fair skin, long silver hair that reached down her chest, matching with icy blue eyes, glaring at the surprised pair. She's wearing a purple kimono that only reached her mid knee and long, plain black boots wrapped with yellow ribbons.

Something on the yokai seemed different, but Natsume couldn't explain what.

The yokai continues her glare, not murderously, but cautiously.

"Are you the one from yesterday?" It was the voice from his dream, but tone cold and wary this time.

"Yes." Natsume answers, aware of the yokai's suspicion. He chose his words carefully to put her in ease. "Is it okay for you if we come inside? If not, we can talk right here."

The yokai took a moment to give them an answer. "Please, come in."

And they did.

Natsume inspects inside and he's completely in awe. There are neatly lined up books, each rows of shelves have different genres. "It really looks like a library..."

It only it really was, he would take Kitamoto here.

The yokai beckoned them to sit on the soft floor cushions apart from her, a small table was their only distance.

The atmosphere became awkward afterwards. Heavy air slowly filling the room got them uneasy. Natsume don't know where to start, and the yokai haven't talked to a human before, (or to anyone all these years) so she don't know what to say to a conversation. They're both stuck in an inevitable doom of awkwardness.

It's up to Nyanko-sensei to end this.

By slapping Natsume in the face.

"Ow!" The slap was so hard it almost sent Natsume on the floor. The sound was _so_ loud that the yokai thought she was slapped as well.

She was _so_ glad she wasn't.

The yokai kneeled up to check on poor Natsume. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

"I'm okay..." Natsune answered, rubbing his reddened cheek and the other hand waving to the yokai to assure her that he's fine.

Her shoulders relaxed, but eyes still glances worriedly on the slapped blonde. How can this human manage to live with an annoying pig? cat? or both? She never knows.

As they animatedly fought and bicker on each other like she wasn't here at all.

Why are they here again? "Um... About the seal..."

The yokai was surprised that they actually heard her, because after that ridiculous fight, they leaned closer on the table, eager to hear what she's going to say.

So she continues, voice aloof. "Did you broke it on purpose?"

She returns her glare from earlier. The tension of her eyes tells Natsume that she's alarmed, ready to defense herself anytime he make a move.

He answered, eyes full of determination, rivaling the strong glare of the yokai. "No. It was an accident. I was searching for Nyanko-sensei and I accidentally broke it." His tone was firm and gentle, then he bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened at the explanation and apology. Yes, she wanted an apology, but she never expects him to say it quickly and properly. She heard before that humans are selfish and self-serving, but was it really true, when a human before her was showing his genuineness? The pure sincerity of his apology made her ruminate.

'What a kind human...' The yokai thinks.

"It's okay. I understand." Natsume raised his head from the sudden calmness of her voice. He felt relieved.

"But I want the seal to be fixed." She said firmly, icy blue looking straight at hazel. "Can you fix it?"

Natsume's face gloomed, guilt raising up and hesitated to say the truth, but he said it nonetheless. " I'm sorry, I can't.

The yokai's face paled, like all hope is lost.

"B-But it have to be fixed! You need to do something!" The yokai slammed her hands on the table, startling both of the guests. Natsume expected her to be angry, but her voice sounded panicky. It's trembling.

Before Natsume could respond, Nyanko-sensei spoke after being a ghost for minutes. "Was this house a threat?"

"No."

"No malicious yokai other than you lurking around here?"

The yokai frowns at the second question. "No. And since when did I became malicious? I don't remember doing anything awful to you."

"Stop it, sensei!" Natsume was the one interrupting this time. He's the one at fault yet Nyanko-sensei was pestering the yokai with inane questions.

"I was just curious." The cat explained. "You don't seem dangerous and the house wasn't haunted at all, and yet you want it to be invisible. Are you hiding from something? Or someone?"

They locked their gazes on each other. There's no hint of fear on the yokai when he asked that question and just closed her eyes and exhaled. "No."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"Just because." She answered quietly. "I just want the seal to be fixed as soon as possible. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I just want to be invisible again."

When she met with no response, she spoke again, "Please."

Seconds of silence after her pleading, Natsume and Nyanko-sensei turned back for a moment to discuss the situation. "What should we do, sensei?"

"How would I know, you idiot?" Nyanko sensei responded, clearly irritated about this case. "If anything, that yokai should be thankful that she's finally free."

Natsume was getting curious about the yokai's desire, but he couldn't ask why. Usually most yokai wouldn't hesitate on telling him about their own problems, but this yokai was a different case. He wanted to know, but he can't just force her to open up. He just shrugs and let it be.

"What if we ask help to Natori-san?" He suggested.

The mention of the exorcist's name made Nyanko-sensei groan in annoyance. "Why do you have to involve that shady exorcist!? He might get the wrong idea about this yokai!"

Natsume looked behind him to see the yokai, tensed on her seat and face lowered down, fringe covering her face. He moved his face back close to Nyanko-sensei and whispers. "I'll explain things to Natori-san. Please, sensei."

The cat, completely knew that the boy's stubborness is top tier, just sighed in defeat. "What's the point of stopping you?"

Natsume smiled at that.

They returned on their seat and stared at the yokai, who's looking back at them with hope glinting in her icy blue eyes.

"We'll get the seal fixed."

"Then-"

"But we need an exorcist to do it." Natsume noticed how the yokai flinched when an exorcist is mentioned. "He's a friend of mine. I'll help you explain things to him and all of this will be finished. That is... if you don't mind."

The yokai bacame skeptical. She don't want to let other humans know about her home, especially an exorcist. Can she really trust this human?

But he was eager to give a suggestion to fix his mistake. All of that for a yokai he just met once and didn't even hesitated to show up without knowing if she's dangerous or not. A reckless but brave human.

She envy his valiantness.

She put her mind debate at end and smiled on Natsume. "I'm counting on you."

"Yeah." That smile on her face gave back Natsume's curiousity for unknown reason. "But may I ask you something?"

The yokai notes the sudden seriousness of his expression. "What is it?"

"How long have you stayed here?" Natsume asked, concerned on the fact that the yokai chose to enclose herself.

That took her seconds to answer. "Longer than I can remember..."

"Then..." Natsume walked through the yokai and kneeled down, looking at her closer. "Will you come with us outside?"

She was flabbergasted on the human's request. Apprehensive, she stared incredulously at the blonde who just smiled gently.

Natsume, aware of the yokai's trepidation, offered explanation to ease her horrified mind. "While we search for my friend, we can go around town for sightseeing. You hid yourself long enough so don't you want to use this chance?"

He can't changer her mind about locking herself on closed space, but making her explore the outside world might change her perspective.

Icy blue orbs wide on the idea of exploring gave him a high chance of acceptance from the reluctant yokai. He gave her a moment to contemplate.

When was the last time she enjoyed the calm breeze, the delightful joy of humans and yokai passing by, the pleasant scent of nature, and the captivating places that is almost ethereal? How much does it changed right now? So many questions flooding in her mind increases the curiousity that she have on the outside world. Is it really okay? Does she have the guts to do so?

Perhaps it's not bad to try.

She accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the second chapter? Opinions and corrections would help a lot. The next chapter will come for a few days, so stay tuned!


	3. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang went on a tour, enjoying it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter took long due to busy schedule but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The yokai took a long, hard look on one of the magazines. This one, besides the blonde guy with the sparkly aura around him, was the only one different from any other from this convenience store.

How did this started? Well, it all started when the moment she stepped her foot out of the house, her stomach growled loudly much to her embarrassment. Natsume treated her with manjuus from the place called "Nanatsuuji" as his promise from Nyanko-sensei. After the delightful taste of delicacy ever since a very long time, Natsume and his cat are accompanying her from the house lined streets to the more crowded place in town. The yokai couldn't contain her amazement on the surprising change. Her jaw dropped by looking at stores and restaurants and all their colors and styles. She started asking Natsume lots of questions and the boy tried his best to answer each and one of them.

She noticed Natsume's exhaustion on the trip and felt the need to make him take a break, to which Natsume gratefully accepts. They ended up in a near convenience store, so while her tour guides are busy picking out their needs (and Nyanko-sensei's wants), the yokai settled on browsing on the magazines.

Now, on that certain magazine.

This one doesn't seem realistic like the rest with the same sparkly faces, it looks more... childish? It looks hand drawn, completely different from any artworks she saw from history books from her house. There are cute, tiny humans with large eyes and different eye and hair colors, wearing matching ribbons, frills and really flashy outfits. But what caught her interest was the main attraction of the cover. This man contradicts those cute tiny humans surrounding him. He's huge, overtaking the spot in the middle. He only wears a weird plain yellow outfit, with what appears to be a red cape hanging on his shoulders to the back, simple white belt and red gloves. His only pose was a fist with a dumbfounded look on his face. He's also bald, head glowing on the poster.

Her hands reached the plastic covered magazine and picks it up, taking a closer look on the cover. The more she observed it, the more she wanted to look inside. She sure wouldn't hesitate if only it wasn't covered by tight plastic wrapper, with a small white sticker containing what seems to be the price of the magazine. She was thinking of persuading Natsume to buy it for her, but have she already burdened him enough on this trip? But she was _really_ curious about the content of the magazine.

Maybe she could just this once-

"Nobume-san!"

She swiftly placed back the magazine on where it came from, then turned around on the person calling her name. Natsume ran closer with a plastic in his hand and Nyanko-sensei on his shoulder. "Natsume-san. You're done?"

"Yeah. Sorry if we took too long."

"Not really. I was just-" Nobume took notice of the size of Natsume's plastic and asks, "Didn't you bought a lot?"

" _I_ bought that." Nyanko-sensei answered.

"With _my_ money." Natsume says as-a-matter-of-factly.

" _My_ bodyguard fee, Natsume. You know the job isn't free."

"The job you _never_ took seriously?"

"What did you say!?"

Nobume just sighs in another one of their petty arguments. "Hey now..." 

Hearing the exasperated sigh from the yokai made Natsume refocus on her. "By the way, Nobume-san. What are you looking at?" He glanced behind her, curious on what she's been leaning on earlier.

"I was just looking at the magazines." Nobume answers in all honesty.

"Is there something you like?" Natsume walked through the magazines beside her, browsing on the covers. He wonder which one Nobume seemed to be preoccupied with. Was it the one with Natori on it?

"Not really." _I'm just curious._ Nobume left unsaid. Can she ask him to buy it? She wanted to try, but the huge plastic of groceries on his hand let her conscious mind reject the idea. The amount of money he used was probably big, so she resolved on just pointing on the magazine and hopes he can offer explanations. "It's just I've never seen this kind of sty-"

"Who is that boy talking to?"

Nobume abruptly stops when she heard whispers from behind. A lot of muffled snickers are trying to get it's way from their gossiping lips that is a little too loud for the yokai's ears, and for Natsume.

She couldn't stand hearing any indirect mockery, but what can she do when they can't even see her?

Nothing.

What kind of face is Natsume making right now, hearing all those insults? Nobume is scared to know.

"Let's go, Natsume-san." She couldn't find herself to look at Natsume expression, and just swiftly passed through the glass window effortlessly. She don't want to stick along on a room full of judgemental beings, or Natsume would suffer. A pang of regret hitting her at the thought alone.

"Yeah..." Natsume muttered and followed suit, the cat was still on his shoulder and a plastic of snacks tight on his paling hand.

Nobume was the one leading the way, and the whole walk was quiet. Uncomfortable. No questions or any random comments coming from the yokai, and she's walking fastly like she's searching for something. Natsume tried to follow her pace, but could only remain behind the yokai. He didn't know what she's thinking. Is she angry? Sad? Upset? All of this thinking stops when Nobume turned around and eyes widened from guilt. Assuming that she noticed his exhaustion once more on the fast walking (with the cat and snacks hanging around him), she slowered her pace. Natsume is silently grateful from the small action.

Short minutes later, Nobume finally found a spot where no humans are strolling around. And from there, she took the chance before people shows up.

"Natsume-san. I'm sorry." She bows, along with her upper body.

"Huh?"

"I was too amazed, I couldn't control myself. I got too overboard on asking you things in public, I forgot that I'm not really someone you should talk to in places like this. People must've thought you're talking on air." There's an unmistakable pain resounding on her voice, and the more she speaks, the more her chest tightens. "Yet I'm still forcing you without realizing it. I'm sorry."

She's scared and upset. How could she not? There she was, ruining someone's reputation by asking him pointless things and talked to him like she wasn't invisible to the normal human eye. She must've been annoying and Natsume couldn't say it- no, she wouldn't let him say it.

Maybe she should just go ba-

"It's okay."

Her ears perks on the light tone, then hands softly reached the side of her shoulders, pulling her up gently. It allows her to look at the face of the blonde, smile so reassuring and resembles all things kind. "I'm fine. I requested this right? I wanted to show you this. So Nobume-san, just keep asking."

Nobume just looked at him, mouth agape.

"You're too kind..." She frowns, but then a smile make it's way to her lips. "I'll restrain myself if there's a crowd."

  
Natsume's duty as a tour guide is going smoothly.

The yokai was actually easy to talk to, albeit still distant, she's not hesitant to talk about something that piqued her interests. She's pretty knowledgeable about humans (those books on her house probably helped her to kill time), and was eager to know more about them from Natsume. Even he got some knowledge from Nobume herself, based from the books she read and the other objects from the house, like the old record player that plays vynil containing old western songs, implying that she's no stranger to some foreign culture. Remembering one of the song from the vynil, Nobume asks Natsume what a video looks like.

The conversation continued on to the train, heading to the town where Natori resides. Both of them sitting apart, with Nyanko-sensei resting on Natsume's lap. Nobume is ecstatic on finally learning the meaning of the song she always played.

"So that's what a video looks like. I was always wondering how the song said that it killed the radio star. Now I know why."

"Was that song really good?"

"It was!" Her eyes gleaming. "I found it really catchy. I'll let you hear it when we come back. You know, before your friend seal me inside."

"Oh." _Right._ "Yeah. I'll look forward to it." In that minutes of lighthearted talks, Natsume forgot why they're going to see Natori in the first place. He unintendedly abandoned the promise he made for the yokai. He inspects her face for a moment. Nobume is enjoying the silence, looking on the window viewing the intrinsic body of nature and buildings of unique shapes accomodated by people doing their everyday routine. Scenery switching to new as train passed. He found himself enjoying the view as well.

The question he planned to asked, was abandoned.

"Oi Natsume, I'm hungry. We're buying ramen on the way." Nyanko-sensei interrupted the short silence they both enjoyed.

Natsume just looked at him lazily while he laid his back on his seat. "Sensei, can you give it a break? I just bought you snacks."

The cat tsked. "You should know by now that it won't be enough."

"You have it rough huh, Natsume-san? Being pestered by a cat." Nobume nonchalantly says.

Nyanko-sensei bristled. "I'm not a cat, I'm Nyanko-sensei you shut-in!"

Her face urked in anger. "Shut up, freeloader!"

"We're already here..." Natsume is grateful the train stopped, or there will be an unexplained incident inside the train.

  
But on their way out of the train station, Natsume faced his old nemesis: the heat.

The sun was getting hotter, and the moment the sunlight hit him, he felt like he's gonna be cooked alive. And much to his displeasure, Nyanko-sensei climbs on his arms on the reason that his cute little paws will burn on the asphalt. Now it feels like he's lifting dumbbell on this excruciating heat.

"It's hot..."

The faint voice from behind reminded Natsume that this was the first time since, who knows how long, Nobume went outside. Due to her isolation on that house, the said yokai was obviously not accustomed to heat, leaving her in agony now that she experienced it.

He watched her wince from the sunlight, walking behind him indolently like she's gonna pass out. Then she whines, "I hate this..."

Natsume felt guilty bringing her out on this crucial time, but he's glad he found a new companion who shared his hatred with heat.

After that long, suffering walk, they both agreed to rest on the bench they found on the way. The tree is good enough to cover them from fatigue.

"Sorry Nobume, for bringing you out in this time..."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to it." Nobume reassured him. "I'm actually worried about you, Natsume-san."

"Huh?"

"Natsume-san, you're thinner and paler than the rest of the humans I saw. I don't know what you're doing everyday, but it looks like you're always draining your energy. One more move from you and I'm scared you'll pass out." Nobume looked at him seriously. The tone of her voice was close on scolding. Natsume didn't expect her to be this observant.

Nobume averted her gaze from afar, ignoring the surprised expression she got from the blonde. "I'm grateful you took me out. It was fun being outside again thanks to you, but Natsume-san," Her gaze was back on him, eyes showing concern. "Don't force yourself."

Natsume gave her a genuine smile. Its true that giving yokai back their names are draining him, and he can't do anything about it because it was his responsibility, but he'll take her advise to heart.

"I'll be careful next time. Thank you, Nobume-san."

"Mm." was her only response, but her lips slightly curving as she watch again from afar. This was the second time he saw her this peaceful. The tour was a good idea after all.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the tour." Natsume started after the brief silence. Then he remember what he planned to ask on the train. He braced himself for the question he's going to ask. He don't know why, but he's nervous on hearing her answer. "Are you really staying? On that house?"

Upon hearing his question, Nobume's face once so peaceful turned into a solemn one. "I-"

She abruptly stops and her face ashens.

"Nobume-san?" Natsume became concerned on the sudden stop.

"Natsume-san," Nobume started. "That human... Standing there is dangerous... right?" she pointed her finger on the direction her eyes couldn't move away from, it probably stings from staying too long. Natsume's eyes followed the direction of the finger and averted a man, standing on the railing of the bridge. They can clearly see him moving dangerously.

The color drained on their bodies.

"HE'S GONNA FALL!!!" The three of them shouted in perfect unison.

Then suddenly, something moved fast like a speed of light, heading to the man in the railing and it pushed him back safely on the bridge.

Natsume, Nyanko-sensei and Nobume herself couldn't believe on what she just did.

She's now facing the deep blue sky, body lying down on the bridge not too far away from the human she miraculously saved. Seconds later, she's hearing footsteps coming closer with pitter patter of paws along, which means it was Natsume and Nyanko-sensei.

"Nobume-san! Are you okay?" He moved closer to the yokai, pulling her up gently.

Nobume couldn't answer or even face him, not when she's trying to process what just happened minutes ago.

"What... just happened?" She blurted out.

"You mean... you don't know?" Natsume questioned with uncertainty.

This time Nobume turned to face him. Her face perplexed, she having a hard time finding words to say. Her head shakes slowly to the question instead.

Natsume, confused as to why she doesn't know her own capabilities, decided to set it aside. "Well, atleast he was safe..."

They turned their gaze on the man lying down. He looks... younger than they expect him to be. He looks like a few years older than Natsume. He appears to have a tall stature. He has a slightly tanned complexion, along with light curl of black hair. The guy is currently wearing a black jeans and really? A black, leather jacket on this hot temperature?

"Hmm... A drunkard dancing in the railing... What a reckless human." The cat yokai huffed.

"You should look in the mirror, sensei."

"What did you say!?"

Nobume amusingly watched the two fighting animatedly, not noticing the guy slowly waking up behind her.

"Hey."

The yokai turned back only to be shocked when bright gold orbs looks directly to her. Natsume and Nyanko-sensei turned speechless after their foolish fight, looking at the guy slowly sitting up beside Nobume.

"Are you a yokai?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone got the reference? How was the chapter so far? The next chapter will come for a few days so stay tuned!


	4. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person joins the gang, and danger slowly arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This took days because of busy schedules, but here it was! Hope you'll enjoy it!

"Are you a yokai?"

That question came from him with a calm demeanor. It made the yokai struggle with the sense of unease, along with the deep stare of golden orbs to her icy blue ones. It's unnerving, as if she's going to swallow on those perilous gaze (From a human at that).

The boy, who Nobume just saved from falling, wasn't moving from his seat and is patiently waiting for an answer to the question he just asked out of the blue. Her eyes couldn't move away on his. The stare itself made her wonder if he's dangerous. What if he's an exorcist? And worse, a powerful one?

Nobume tried to even mutter, and all she could come up with is a faint, "I am." Though in all honesty, she wanted to add why he's asking it, and what will he do?

Upon hearing the audible answer, the boy's eyes was glistening, placing his hands tightly on Nobume's shoulders. "Really? This is the first time a yokai talked to me!"

"F-first time?" Nobume was completely surprised at the quick change of the boy's expression. He looks so delighted.

"Yeah! I mean, I tried to talk to cute and weird ones, but most of them ran away or tried to eat me." He turns gloomy for a moment, then a smile returns like he didn't explained something scary and depressing seconds ago. He began to shake her back and forth violently, much to her shock.

"I was about to lose hope until you came! I never thought I'm going to meet a kind one like you! So what are you? Is that your true form? Or did you just transformed into a cute, white haired l*li from an anime? But I don't remember a w**fu with that kind of design... Oh! So it's your own design, like a cos***p? If only they can see you, you'll fit well in a convention......."

L*li? Anime? W**fu? What on earth is that!? Nobume is confused to a whole new level, and the strong oscillation of the weird guy just made things worst for her. Nobume tried to stop him, but she couldn't find her words as she's becoming dizzy. Why can't he stop?

Natsume just stood there mouth agape, ineffable, caused by the weird occurrence right before his eyes.

Usually for him, the yokai are the ones being persistent with their antics. This time, it's the other way around.

He watches the guy, bombarding Nobume enthusiastically with lots of questions about her form, saying inane things while he shakes her to a plethora of confusion and distress. He felt amusement for his part and pity for Nobume.

"Oh look at that, she made a friend." Nyanko-sensei comments lazily behind, completely unamused.

Ignoring the cat, Natsume notices the poor shaken yokai, looking at him with plead.

_'Help me!'_

Natsume didn't wastes time and ran forward. He pushes the boy away from Nobume as gently as possible, hoping that it wouldn't drop the guy's mood. "Please stop it. She's dizzy."

The guys narrows his eyes to Natsume, and he scrutinized _really_ hard that the poor blonde moved his hands away and silences himself in discomfort.

It was his turn to be asked on the question, "Are you a yokai too?"

"No. I'm a human, like you." Natsume says by a way of assurance, then watches the guy's golden eyes sparkling and lips curving too close to his eyes. His face is so bright, _so blinding_ , like the sun just carelessly gave half if its energy to him.

"So you can see her too?" He leans closer to the freezed blonde, who only nods due to the inextricable bright stare of gold to his hazel, losing his skill of vocabulary for a moment.

It's now Natsume's turn to be oscillated by the enthusiastic guy, who was straining himself to scream with joy from the terrificly pleasant occurence. "This day couldn't be better! Not only I met a friendly yokai, I also met someone who can see them like me! I mean, are you guys even real? Someone please punch me-"

And Natsume did. Unintentionally.

His punches shouldn't be that hard for humans, he thinks, but the guy's back landed harshly on the ground, hopefully not sending him in unconsciousness. His forehead was deep red from the punch, they noticed. A strong gust of wind passes them, clothes and hair fluttering, but neither the rest of their bodies move beside that. They just stood on their positions like statues, processing the current situation.

Then it hit them hard like bricks falling from above.

The three swiftly surrounded the lying guy like they just witnessed a murder, carefully puts his head above the seemingly suspect's bag, whose face is the exact definition of regret and shame. Nobume could only react incredulously before she bursts.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Why did I do that!?" Natsume didn't know either.

"Natsume, you idiot! That's a human you just sent to the ground!" Nyanko-sensei hit Natsume's head with his tiny paws, uncharacteristically concerns at the wellbeing of the boy. "Look at the result of your brawl with many yokai, you violent scum!" He adds, much to Nobume's shock on the statement.

"You picked fights with many yokai!?" Nobume asks unbelievably. She didn't expect Natsume to be this... notorious...

Natsume punches the cat in the head from that false accusation. "It's called self-defense!" He combats. "I never picked a fight with them! They're the ones trying to eat me!" He corrects. Nobume only reponds with a simple "Oh...", and Nyanko-sensei just huffs in annoyance while rubbing his head.

After they all calmed down, Natsume shifts the topic to the poor guy he just hit on the forehead. "I didn't mean to punch him, he wouldn't stop shaking me. It was an accident."

"And yet you did." Nyanko-sensei receives a glare from the blonde, but ignores it and continues. "Who would've thought you'll add humans on your bean sprout punching list."

"I said it was an accident, sensei!"

"Punching list?" Nobume's brows furrows.

"That's right!" The cat answers swiftly. "And he knocked them out in unconsciousness with only a punch!"

"You're exagerrating..." Natsume sighs.

'A punch...' Nobume then remembered something, from the convenience store... from the magazines...

"Like One P**** Man?"

Silence filled.

Then the cat laughed. So hard.

"Nobume-san!" Natsume face reddens, guilt turns completely to embarrassment.

"Imagine yourself being bald while wearing that stupid yellow costume! It would be priceless!" Nyanko-sensei was now rolling on the floor, eyes teary from the uncontrollable laughter. "I can't take it!"

"Let me help you with that." The cat yokai was punched once again by the blonde, face still beat red.

Then suddenly, a loud groan came from the guy, causing them to shut their mouths. They look below and patiently waits for the boy to open his eyes, preparing themselves from any loads of questions the boy would probably give.

His eyes opens, then shuts it after he met sunlight. Nobume generously shields his face from the sunlight with her hand in a close (but not too close) distance.

The guy opened his eyes once more, thankful from the small gesture. "Thanks." He gave her a weak smile then sat up. "What happened?"

Natsume's sweat rolled down his face. "Um... I'm sorry for pu-"

"Natsume showed his true colors as One P**** Man!"

"Nyanko-sensei!" This time, Natsume misses a punch to the cat as he jumps farther from him. He smirks at the red face of his 'servant' and averts his eyes to the boy, who's currently looking back at him eyes wide.

"Hmm? What is it, human? Awed by my magnificent form?" He asks then licks his little paw.

The sudden act of the boy surprises them once more, because seconds later, Nyanko-sensei was now the subject of his affection with his bone crushing hug.

"What is this softball of cuteness? A P***mon? D***mon? Or maybe Do***mon's relative? Either way, he's so adorable!"

Despair was clearly written on Nyanko-sensei's face as he struggles from the strong grasp of the guy, but this time, Natsume and Nobume are satisfied.

  
"I'm Yamaya Haruto, a college student pursuing Multi Media Arts! I'm single so I'm still available! Nice to meet you!"

The introduction was... wild, they think, or maybe just for Nobume. The more he speaks, the more questions filling the yokai's mind. Yamaya keeps adding inane comments that made Nobume ponder on what he means. And when it happens, she glances at Natsume with a questioning look.

"Multi... Media?" Nobume was unsure on how it sounds, though to Natsume, it was just right.

"Oh um... That wa-"

"You're interested? I can show you my artworks!" Yamaya enthusiastically offers.

"Really?" There's an unmistakable gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah! They're in my dorm. Its a far walk from here, but spirits don't have a problem with that, right?" Yamaya smiles, voice seems hopeful, but what he just said just reminds Nobume that she shouldn't stay too long.

A sad, apologetic smile made its way to Nobume's lips and answers, "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find a time."

"What?" Yamaya whines, obviously sad and disappointed from the rejection. "But we just met. Besides, It's a thanks for saving me."

Natsume watches Nobume smiling sadly to Yamaya, and frowns when she quickly asks, probably shifting the topic. 

"Why are you standing there earlier?" She points her finger to the spot where he moved recklessly. The whole reason why this crazy meeting started.

"Oh there? I was looking for a better view!"

"Eh?" Their faces dumbfounded.

"I need to get some new fresh ideas for a project, and just watching from afar was too simple, so I stood there and moved around for unique searching!"

 _That's dangerous!_ They screams internally, couldn't comprehend how stupid and reckless the idea was. How did it even entered on Yamaya's mind, and actually does it like it was just nothing to him? And he's even saying it with pure joy on his face.

Yamaya is a wild type, in a weird way.

"Everytime I saw something new, ideas come to my head and I draw it. It feels really good to let it all out by art. Maybe you have more time? Or when are you guys available? I really want to show it to you." Yamaya says it firmly, with a burning passion. Their eyes turning wide at the declaration.

Natsume read, through Nobume's gaze alone, that she wants to see it. She's curious, hoping, _straining_. He watches her opening her mouth, wanting to say something (something between curiousity and acceptance), but nothing came out. She shuts it instead to restrain herself, but her eyes was screaming all that she wants to say. Sadly, that was not enough to be a confirmation for Yamaya.

"Sure. We'd love to see them." Natsume spoke in her behalf. Nobume jolts on the bold acceptance.

"But Natsume-sa-"

"Nobume-san, we can come with him if you want." Natsume tries to assure her with a soft smile when she responds with a light frown. "We still have time."

But suddenly a loud, shocking bang was heard, making their bodies flinch and turn behind. A huge, dark smoke soon came out from the forest, and a couple of disturbing screams are heard, full of terror and agony. They're too far from the scene, but the impact of the explosion was too strong that they feared for their lives for a split moment.

"What was that sound?" Natsume absently asks, completely shocked.

"Nobume?"

The serious voice made Natsume look at Yamaya, who have a concerned expression, then at Nobume, stepping back away from them with her hands griping her ears. Her whole body trembling, breaths turning loud and shallow, too rigid, and icy blue eyes focused on where the explosion took place. She sat down harshly, placing her arms on her knees to cover the painful look on her face. She couldn't breathe properly.

She's having a panic attack!

"Nobume-san!" They ran closer to the yokai, trying their best to calm her with their soft voices. Natsume started, by rubbing her back gently. "Nobume-san, calm down. It won't reach us. We're safe."

"It's ok. We're here, it's fine. Just look at me and breathe properly." Yamaya adds, then held the sides of her shoulders, keeping her in place.

And she did. She lifts her head and stare back at those golden orbs (What was disturbing at first, was now strangely a comfort). She tries her best to quiet her breaths and slower the pace. Still painful, but she manages to keep it down after what feels like minutes. Her breathing went back to normal, but the loud, unsettling beat of her pulse was still there.

Natsume and Yamaya stares at her with worry - eyes red from gushing tears, a deep frown and lips trembling. She turns her head down when she's finally aware of those gaze on her. She pleads in a quiet voice.

"I want to go back... please..."

They let her. Nyanko-sensei transforms into his real form, giving them a ride. Yamaya insists to come with them, just to keep Nobume in check, and they let him. Neither of them spoke on the whole trip home.

Their ride to the wooden house wasn't too long. When Madara's large paws reaches the grass, Nobume got down first. She bows before she turns behind and steps back on the place where its best for her to stay.

Watching her enter the house made Natsume grimace in pain. She was so happy exploring the town, so why is she still choosing to stay? Sure, the explosion was terrifying, but the petrified look on her face tells more. What could it be?

"I'll bring my friend here for you." Natsume says (so close for it to be against his will), before Nobume closes the door. It stops and she gaves him a small smile.

"The whole trip was fun. Thank you, Natsume-san." She responds like a farewell, then completely shuts the door. They all just stood there, couldn't explain the affliction flooding inside them.

_What are you so scared of, Nobume-san?_

The yokai affected the forest greatly.

The weak ones are screaming, still running and fleeing away from the scene. Natori tries his best to hold it back with his shiki, but unfortunately for him, it escapes, flying swiftly away until its out of sight.

The exorcist's tongue clicks. "It got away."

"What should we do now, master?"

"We need to continue, of course." Natori answers Hiiragi calmly. He calls the other familiars and orders, "Follow the trace of that yokai and report to me."

"Yes, master." Sasago and Urihime obliged, disappearing in the scene. The fire made by the yokai slowly fades, and the forest went back to normal like it wasn't in flames just minutes ago.

"I need to rethink a new strategy..." He mumbles.

_I hope it doesn't get near Natsume..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may come slowly, but I'm not going to abandon this fic. I know this fic was kinda different from other NatsuYuu fics out there (with the OCs and such), so I wanna see how this will go.


	5. Consoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident from the other town plagues them both, and Natsume and Nobume talks to each other night later.

"Hello. Good evening, Natori-san."

Natsume called Natori that night. Touko and Shigeru are already asleep, so he kept his voice down while talking to him. 

"Natsume-kun?" He could hear his surprised voice over the phone. "Why are you calling so late at night?"

"I just have a favor to ask." Natsume hesitates. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"You got involved with another yokai, aren't you?"

"...Yes."

"What's wrong? Are you in danger? I'll send Hiiragi qui-"

"There's no danger, Natori-san." He assures. "Will you come here tomorrow? I'll explain the whole thing when we meet up."

The noise over the phone was small, but he knows Natori is sighing, but not in a tired way. "Okay, I'll come tomorrow. Just stay out of trouble, Natsume-kun."

"I will. Thank you, Natori-san. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He put down the phone quietly, with Nyanko-sensei silent beside. Natori agrees to come tomorrow, but he found it a bit dissapointing that he will, even though he's the one who called.

Him and Nyanko-sensei were originally planning to see him with Nobume, but beacuse of some complicated reasons, it didn't happen. He couldn't force Nobume to continue looking for him after her breakdown after all.

A few hours ago, Yamaya returns to his usual smile after taking Nobume home, but a hint of concern was still there, explaining his tightening hold on Nyanko-sensei (which is agony for the poor cat). Natsume told him the whole story, and he smiles sadly in understanding. Yamaya went home after that, promising Natsume to meet them again tomorrow before Nobume gets sealed.

Nobume's fearful expression still plagues his mind. He absentmindedly stares at the telephone in front of him, remembering Nobume's trembling hands covering her ears, her unfocused stare, her difficult breathing, and her mental breakdown caused by the shocking explosion. The thought itself, it's excruciating to watch.

His memories of the tour didn't fade either. He watches her roam around the city asking about human cultures, enjoying the food with them from nanatsuji and the convenient store, her sincere apology when she realized that she's being careless, and her calm smile while watching the view from a distance.

Their crazy meeting with Yamaya really was something, and Nobume was even curious about his art. She acts like an innocent child. Natsume smiles sadly from the memories.

He can see it. She loves to be outside, to wander, to be free. But something was hindering her to do so. A sad, harsh truth where things can destroy someone bit by bit, to the point where they can't even do what they want.

Nyanko-sensei was still beside him, watching as if he's waiting for Natsume to say something.

"Sensei, can you come with me tonight?"

  
Footsteps slowly crashing on grass and thin wood resounds in the forest towards the old wooden house. When they stops in front of the door, Natsume hesitates on knocking.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sensei," Natsume says in doubt, "Do you think she'll respond to us if we call her?"

Irritation is obvious in his features, from hearing that question. Is he _serious_? "If she won't, I'll crash the door."

"Sensei!"

"What? I didn't let you use me as a taxi to come here just to hear you moping. Now hurry up and knock, or so help me-"

But before Nyanko-sensei could finish his threat, the door creaks and slowly opens, revealing Nobume. Her appearance was dim, having a limited amount of light from outside, but they can clearly see her looking at them with surprise and confusion. Natsume staggers back with a nervous smile.

"Natsume-san?" She frowns, her voice was soft and timid. "Why are you here? Its already dark."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I didn't actually sleep." She admits, eyes looking downwards. "I couldn't..."

Natsume was about to ask why, but then he notices her distraught face and her swollen eyes when he watches closely. Was she like this the whole time? "Are you still crying?"

She took a moment to answer, then slowly nods, eyes looking sidewards. "I'm sorry for acting like that earlier." She says, slightly bowing hear head.

What is she saying? Why is she apologizing for that? She's so unbelievable it made him bewildered.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Nobume. Whatever it was, there must be some reason behind it. Don't apologize for something so common!" He utters in a loud voice, like he's almost yelling. Nobume's shoulders tense, hands tight on the door and still looking down frightened.

Natsume was also surprised at the rising octave of his voice. That's not what he intends to do. A pang of regret hit him. What is he doing, berating her like that? She's just a stranger who don't know what to do or how to react, especially after years of solitude and oblivious to the world around her.

He almost forgot that she's a yokai.

Making up for it, he places his hand Nobume's head, patting it gently. "Your feelings are valid. You have the right to show how you feel." He said softly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Her face lits up on him with slight panic. "No! You... didn't." She tried to assure him.

The hand on Nobume's head falls down. Silence filled once more, just like first time they met. Now what? What was he supposed to say next? There's so many things Natsume want to ask, but he couldn't seem to find the words. He's unsure and scared. He wants to understand her, why she wants to stay, why she's scared. Maybe he can do something about this. Maybe he can still change her mind.

He wants to help her. "If you don't mind, would you tell me what triggers it?"

Nobume jolts on the sudden question after the uncomfortable silence. It was just that shocking, remembering the incidents made her chest tight. Her panic rises just by thinking of telling Natsume, but when she glances at those kind eyes, even with his dim features from covering the luminous moonlight, it was still there. Eyes so soft and caring, as if he's giving her comfort, just by staring. Calmness from looking at those eyes overcomes her fear.

Nobume steps out of the house and sat down on the ground, placing her back on the wooden wall, only beneath the door. She beckons Natsume to sit with her, and he willingly follows, both of them feeling the cold and cool night breeze while watching the starry sky.

"It's just the explosion... and the screams..." She starts, voice so small and fearful. "Everytime I hear something like that, I couldn't bare it..."

Those unpleasant sounds, painfully bleeding to her ears like its going to swallow her whole. It will slowly paralyze her body for a split moment, abating air inside of her and mind losing focus as fear subdues by bringing back painful memories, escalating on an agonizing breakdown.

Not like she can say the rest to Natsume though. She couldn't imagine the horror it might bring him, hearing the disturbing discourse of a traumatized coward.

Panic involuntarily comes back to her, intensity of her pulse rapidly increasing and lips trembling when she's trying to mutter another word. It's hard. It's _painful_. "I.. I-"

"Nobume, its okay." Natsume stops her by holding her shoulder tight, clearly watching her slowly throwing herself in another state of trepidation. He don't want to see it again. "You don't have to say the rest. I understand you."

Her breathing went back to normal slowly, and slowly.

Nobume is thankful, because he made her speak. She finally felt relief from expressing her fear, now that there's someone she can talk to (after the long isolation), even with just a brief exposition. She completely forgot how it felt, even those enjoyable moments when she roamed the city, those delightful delicacies they shared with her, those overwhelming but pleasing conversations... He made her feel those again.

And with that, she realized.

"Natsume-san..."

"Yes?"

"You're trying to change my mind by taking me out, aren't you?" She asks, facing Natsume, but not with anger from what he's trying to do. She's thankful, for what he did, but what was his motives?

"Yes." Natsume sincerely answers. He's not even trying to hide it anymore. Whatever she wants to hear from him, he'll say it now.

"Nobume, hiding yourself won't really get you anywhere." Natsume starts carefully, but completely straight to the point. Nobume's eyes widens at the forsooth confession. It was like, he just punched her in the head with that fact.

"You're having fun outside just hours ago. I can see that you love it. You're so enthusiastic everytime you ask me something, and you look so happy just by strolling. You're yearning for this, aren't you?" _How can someone who clearly loves the outside world wants to seclude herself? How did she let it reach to that point?_

"There's nothing even wrong with you. You're so thoughtful and caring and kind, you're a good being, Nobume, and I don't think you deserve to stay like this." _Nobody does._ He understand too well, not all things are fair. Each people are living with their own aggravation, always carrying it onto their backs with no other choice but to let it drown them.

He wants to let her face it.

"If it's your fear you're worrying about, we can help you with that. We don't know how long it'll take, but you can overcome it with a better solution than hiding." He insists, voice overflowing with impassion. "Don't you see? You're free now. You can go anywhere."

Nobume was completely surprised, on ways she couldn't explain. "Why are you telling me this?"

He's also asking this himself, the whole time. Why is he doing this? Why would he go this far to encourage a yokai?

Maybe... the answer don't have to be so complicated. He remembers, when he was slapped by Nyanko-sensei and sent him to the floor, there she was, kneeling up on her seat, asking worriedly if he was okay. That moment started all of this, how he became so fond of her, how he's saying all of this right in front of her.

"Because you're my friend, Nobume."

It was just that simple, but that's what drives people to be able to do something, not only for themselves, but also for someone else they care about. He wants to help and protect his friends, humans and yokai, and Nobume is the new addition to his circle of friends.

"Friend..." She echoes. Nobume was still watching him, unmoving and speechless. It's been a long time, since she was called a friend, and how it felt like having one. Was it what she felt earlier when she's with them?

Emotions overflowing her like a whirlwind. She don't know if she'll cry or feel happy on the small but compelling answer.

"You really think I could do it?" She unsteadily asks, still too overwhelmed.

"You can." He responds with a gentle smile.

These moment of warmness fades in the spotlight, when another loud noise erupts in the background. Both of them jolts, the noise was much louder than before when they're at the bridge. Like a bomb, destroying every bits of trees and land surrounding it. It's terrifying.

"It's that noise..."

Natsume looks at Nobume, already covering her ears while watching the spreading dark smoke from above the row of trees. Then rising screams follows.

"I-It's here..." She stutters, signs of fear and panic showing on her face just like before.

Of course she'll recognize those noise. She wouldn't be trembling like that if she wasn't.

He have to stop it.

Natsume held her by the shoulders, trying to take her eyes off the growing fire far behind. "Nobume, my friend is coming here tomorrow. You still have time to think this through. Whatever your choice will be, we'll be here for you."

Nobume seems to say something, despite the panic she's feeling, but another harsh sound interupts her, making her yelp and close her eyes in fear.

"Just stay here. We'll be right back."

"Wait, Natsume-san!" Nobume knew what he's planning when he let go of her and ran through the area with the dark smoke permeating above the sky. Why on earth would they go there? "It could be dangerous, what if something happens to you? Natsume-san!"

Natsume ignored Nobume, and ran through the source of the explosion. It was unintentional, to ignore her like that when she's distressed, and right now he felt stupid for leaving her just like that. But something was destroying the forest, affecting the other yokai residing there. Or someone was.

"Sensei, I forgot to ask this before, but what was that explosion?"

"What else do you think, you idiot?" The cat spats. "Of course it would be a yokai. Someone so dangerous that would make havoc everyehere."

"What is the yokai's reason for this?"

"Beats me." Nyanko-sensei grumps. "You're hopeless. Are you really up to this? It could be dangerous."

"Sensei, it was disturbing all the yokai in this forest, and even Nobume is scared. Of course we have to do something!" Natsume argues.

He signs, he knew when something like this happens, there's no way he can stop Natsume. _Seriously_. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with, so we can leave."

"Sensei..." Natsume smiles through the comment.

A loud muffles of grass stops them on their tracks, becoming alerted on what might appear from the bushes. Nyanko-sensei steps forward before Natsume in instinct, glowing eyes piercing toward something coming in front of them.

"Natsume!?"

A mix of surprise and confusion, just like Nobume earlier, are exposed on their faces when three familiar people shows up.

"Natori-san? Hiiragi? Even Yamaya-san!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are reaching at the end!


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was still given a chance to choose, and after years and years of uncertainty and apprehension, it was up to her if she wants to change her way of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after months *gulps* of absence to this fic. The series still continues though, and there's so many ideas wrapped in my brain so I won't likely abandon this series. Anyways, on to the last chapter!

At this very moment, where it's dark and freezing at the place where danger could lurk at any moment, they should all be cautious right now.

But no, Natsume, or maybe all of them are too busy assessing the situation right before their eyes like there's no ominous yokai out there ready to destroy the place.

Didn't Natori agreed to come tomorrow, just like Natsume clearly asked on the phone? And he was certain that he didn't misplaced the day where the man can inevitably spread uneccessary virtual roses and sparkles to wooh ladies around town.

And he was also certain that the concerned Yamaya went home hours ago, with a promise of a bag of artworks for Nobume tomorrow (and maybe use it as bribery for the yokai to come out of her shell, he can tell it at his face before he leaves),(and he also hoped it could work).

So why are they here now, together, with their bodies staying still like portraits with painted shocking expressions on their wasted faces?

Natsume and Nyanko-sensei's faces are no different.

As far as Natori remembered, Natsume asked to meet him specifically tomorrow, and he willingly accepts it, because it was _Natsume_ , and who knows what kind of dangers he stubbornly mingles with almost everyday. His kitty's job as a bodyguard was concerning enough that he have to come and see for himself, or at least let Hiiragi do it.

"Natsume? What are you doing here at night?" Natori was the first one who moved out of the ungraceful trance, and walks closer to the confused pair.

"You and this hot actor know each other?" Yamaya adds from behind, pointing his index finger close to Natori's once again sparkling face, just by hearing the complimenting question.

"Yeah, it's a long story..." Natsume replies to them both, deadpanning on the usual sparkly face, then averts his eyes on Yamaya in confusion. "But Yamaya-san, I thought you already went home..."

"I was going home!" Yamaya defends, like a student caught by a teacher. "But some crazy things happen.... and-" he abruptly stops when he saw someone besides Natsume. Someone small, cute and fluffy, causing him to run and scream a newfound name with his heart's content. "Nyankomon!"

If Nyanko-sensei wasn't being strangled by the monster in leather jacket right now, he probably would, incredulously, question him about his bad naming sense and his shockingly high pitched scream.

"We should look for a place to hide." Hiiragi offered after watching Nyanko-sensei's horrific strangle experience.

Natori couldn't hide his snicker. "Good idea."

There's a few checks on the wide forest, to see if the target yokai was causing havoc on the peaceful terrain, and luckily there was no commotion for a moment. While also looking for a hideout, Natori mentioned that the fire they saw earlier was from a large, rock faced yokai with multiple eyes and a dark body that moves like a snake. He has retractable arms and legs, and the fire comes out from his mouth. He also told Natsume that the yokai knows about the book of friends, and was aggressively searching for him this whole time.

"I see. So that's why you're here." Natsume berates himself for not thinking of a possibility. Of course Natori is here for work, and he's even trying to save him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you're busy..."

"It's fine, Natsume." Natori assures.

"It was horror!" Yamaya, who seems to witness the yokai with Natori, exclaims hoarsely with his hands on his cheeks, sending shivers down his spine from hearing the description alone. "I don't think I can sleep for the night!"

"He even hide behind Sasago, and she has to cover his mouth before he scream. Urihime almost hit him." Natori and Natsume laughs at the thought. "Even though you can see yokai, you've never seen anything like that before?"

"I only saw some cute ones that you can see sometimes in is***i anime, and that's the scariest one I saw so far! I swear, even those aman- something from G****ma couldn't compare to that monstrosity! Damn I miss that show..." Yamaya says, while hugging the squeaking cat. "Come to think of it, you sound-"

"G****ma, what's that?" Natori cuts him off, almost nervously, suspiciously dismissing the subject.

"I want a rewatch, but can we even survive from that yokai?"

"What do you mean by that!? Of course we'll survive! You all have someone as powerful as me!"

Natsume laughs at the ongoing conversation. Natori and Yamaya seems to get along well. They haven't told him about how they met each other, but he was sure it was funny like the first time they've met. Would that include the shaking, he wonder?

They all stepped on some tiny roots, on a small bridge, then on some large slippery rocks (which is a challenge for them since it was night) sounds of their footsteps are inevitable, but there's luckily no trace of the yokai creeping on the edges.

"We're here..."

And from there, Natsume finally found it. Its has been a long time since he went to the cave where he and the dog circle thought Azuma was sealed. It was left untouched after Nanamaki purifies it, he noticed, so that would be a good hideout.

They settles inside, it was dark but the moon offers even a insufficient light, thankfully. The rock faced yokai was currently lurking around, so they make use of the time to get ready before he comes.

"Though now that we still have time," Natori says while mindlessly wiping his glasses, "may I ask why you want to meet up with me?"

Yamaya gasps, perks up and faces the exorcist with wide eyes in goosebumps. He claps once and points his finger to the man. "You're the friend Natsume told me about!" he exclaims, like a lightbulb just clicks above his head.

"Yamaya-kun knows about this?" Natori seems surprised at Yamaya's exclamation. "Am I missing something?"

"You see, Natori-san, there's this yokai..."

Breathe in, and out.

Nobume has been like this ever since Natsume and Nyanko-sensei left -inside the dark shut room, trembling body laid down with her back on the door, and the sounds of her heavy breaths resounds on the house- she doesn't know how long she has been like this, but she couldn't care much as her focus was on how to stop this yet another painful feeling.

Haven't she dealt with this, even before this whole incident? Before the house became unbarred? So why is it still so hard for her to just end this?

She tries to breathe slowly, just like Yamaya told her to. She tries to concentrate and took it slowly and slowly... any minute now...

No. She can't. She can't focus on calming herself. There's no way she can put herself on ease, knowing that her friends just made an absolutely stupid and reckless decision, like running into fire.

Looks like she can also pity Nyanko-sensei for that. As far as she observed, Natsume can be too stubborn, too selfless, too helpful and can be deeply concerned on others' welfare, whatever kind they may be. He's just too kind for his own good that Nobume is worried for his own life.

Now she finally understand why they're both a pair. _Troublesome partners in crime_ , she internally sighs.

That means he's safe right? He have Nyanko-sensei by his side. Surely they can pull off whatever chaos was happening out there. The noise seems to stop (she never noticed before because of her panic attack), so that might be a good sign.

But why aren't they coming back?

She couldn't feel any presence coming closer. She waits for minutes, but still nothing. Only the soft muzzles of short grass and aligned trees can be heard, but no sign of lives she's been waiting for, accompanying those sounds. She was used to it, only hearing those sounds caused by weather all these years, but now that she met those people, those weird but kind hearted people, the surrounding suddenly felt empty.

_Please, be safe..._

Natsume told him the whole story, carefully and delicately, about the seal that can make the house invisible, about the yokai who hides there, and about her desire and reasons of turning it back like it always was. Yamaya also share his own side of the story in hopes for a better conclusion. They most likely succeeds on telling Natori about the yokai's situation, they just hope the man could understand the yokai.

"I see. I've never heard of a spell that can make a house invisible." Natori mumbles, finger on his chin deep in thought. "Searching about it might take a while..."

"So Nobume can still have time..." _I'm glad... She can still think about this._ He was worried that he just pressured her back at the house, so hearing Natori's respond to his story just released a heavy feeling in his chest.

"This is the first time I heard about a yokai who was willing to hide herself under a seal." He comments, exasperatedly. "How, troublesome. Seriously, for a creature to be so coward..."

"Let me stop you right there." Yamaya whispers into the air, face down the stone looking serious, surprises the others around him. "Could the one who saved me back at the bridge, without hesitation, be seriously called a coward?"

His golden orbs now riveting on Natori, so intimidating that they wouldn't expect on someone as cheerful as Yamaya. They're all speechless.

"Calling her something like that without fully knowing her side of the story was kinda insulting don't you think? That was inconsiderate of you."

"Yamaya-kun, it's against my line of work to think about how they feel-"

"So dissing them wasn't?"

"How dare you talk like that-" One of the shikis, Sasago hissed, ready to assault Yamaya with Urihime, but Natori silently stops them with a simple raise of his hand.

He's not even close on snapping, nor did he reacted when the shikis tried to threaten him. Yamaya just sat beside them, calm and composed, like a completely mature person. His voice echoed in the cave, strong and steady that it could easily get attention, even in a middle of a crowd.

"Ya-" Natsume was about to stop this uncomfortable tension, but Yamaya cuts him off without even giving him an eye. His gaze was still focused on Natori, then he ends it with a piece of advice.

"Mind your words carefully, Natori-san. Please. You don't know what you're saying." There's no sign of anger or authority in the voice, but sounded more upset and sincere, offering a lesson to someone who just made a mistake for judging his friend.

"I found you."

All of them jolts on the chilling voice coming from the exit of the cave, light slowly fading, replacing a large face of a stone yokai with dark perilous eyes, fire forming on its mouth as it menacingly speaks.

"You cursed exorcist!" Disturbing eyes then landed his gaze on Natsume. "Oh? Look what we have here? Aren't you Natsume Reiko with the Book of Friends?"

Natsume shivers.

"I finally found you! This is perfect! Along with another tasty looking one, three humans are a feast to enjoy tonight!" The yokai laughs. "There's nowhere to run!"

Nobume jumps to yet again another shocking blast, bringing back the intensity of the panic she's been trying so hard to dismiss.

Natsume and Nyanko-sensei are still in danger!

Without wavering, she quickly opens the door, only to witness another permeating flames at the other side of the forest. Despite her increasingly heavy breaths, she desperately calls for their names with deep worry. "Natsume-san! Nyanko-sensei!"

She knows too well that there'll be no responds, but still she calls. What could have happened to them? Are they badly hurt? What if they don't come back? What is she going to-

_"Hiding yourself won't really get you anywhere."_

Natsume's voice echoes in her mind, once again landing a strong blow on her. How can his word be so affecting? It was like, something she would say...

_What can I..._

"Yamaya-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little scratch." Yamaya responds sourly, hand reaching the fresh wound on the other. He remember Natori's shikis striking the yokai away before it could unleash a fire inside the cave, then he stumbles through these colds unfriendly rocks he's currently sitting at right now the moment they rushed outside. "Where's Nyankomon?"

"Right there." Natsume answers, pointing his eyes on what seems like a battlefield arena of monsters Yamaya can see on video games. Both challengers are frightening, but he already know who the cat was only from looking at his long, white fur, completely disregarding that the cute fluffy cat he's snuggling just minutes ago was now crushing the life out of the yokai with his bare massive jaws.

And at the very brilliant moment, at Natsume's dismay, what Yamaya can only say was, "Woah! Did Nyankomon just dig*****ed!?" with glinting sparkles in his eyes.

"Dig*****ed?" Natsume felt dumbfounded for a second, but quickly dismisses that due to their current situation. "Nevermind that, Yamaya-san. We can't stay here. It's not safe, we have to get to Natori-san."

"Oh right."

They both started running as fast as they could, away from the ongoing fight behind them.

Unfortunately for them, the yokai quickly escaped from Madara's grasp, and traps him by blazing trees within. Then he creeps swiftly with his horrid arms and legs, reaching for the boys.

"Natsume, Yamaya, look out!" Madara screams in his now rough voice, catching the boys' attention.

But its too late. The rock faced yokai moves too fast that its now a shadow behind them, too close for them to even escape.

Natsume, in instinct, covered Yamaya with his own body, expecting a strangle or a strong blow to aim at him, then he waits for seconds with his eyes deeply shut.

But he only heard a loud clunck.

He opens his eyes slowly, only to see something white behind Yamaya, who was looking at something behind in surprise.

He turned behind, welcomed by the back the white haired yokai, who seemed to prevent the attack.

"Nobume!?"

Nobume couldn't pay attention to the person calling her, not when she just unexpectedly emitted something _strange_ out of her hand. It was white and transparent in appearance, with moving wavy and blurry lines that make up the structure. It was large, covering Natsume and Yamaya along with her, preventing the rock faced yokai from coming closer.

She could only look up, eyes flicking around bewildered. _Eh? What? What the- how!?_

"A... A barrier!?"

"Why are you surprised!?"

"You haven't done this before!?"

Natsume and Yamaya both asks, at the exact same time. Nobume was a yokai, right? Aren't she supposed to know her own power? Or did the seal made her forget?

"No! I ha-" Her answer was harshly interrupted by a strong smack of the yokai to the barrier, causing Nobume to yelp and stumble down in shock.

"You insolent beings! I'll eat you all!" He rages. The yokai kept on smacking, again and again, earning himself a hideous smirk when the barrier was slowly breaking.

"The barrier is cracking!" Yamaya couldn't hide his tremble on that nipping voice.

Nobume told herself this time not to succumb to fear, to believe that she can do something even a little, but here she was, frozen on her cold seat and eyes still stuck on the yokai who's seen through inside, horrified as she's watching him continously landing a sharp blow on the barrier. Who is she kidding? "I knew it," She fearly shakes her head, speaking through shallow breaths, "I can't do this!"

"Nobume, put yourself together!" Natsume held her shoulder firmly, couldn't figure out what to do.

The situation was completely unstable. Madara couldn't seem to move on his position, Yamaya got involved, Sasago and Urihime reverted into paper defeated, and Nobume was on the verge of tears. It was all a mess. He don't know how to control this.

"Nobume..."

Natsume tenses. _A memory?_

"Look over there..."

_What? No, not now... Please, I don't have time for this..._

But it was inevitable, when something like this happens, he can't help but get affected by it. So In the middle of a rising dread, Natsume's mind was swallowed by another unknown memory.

_"Nobume..."_

_A voice... A woman's voice..._

_"Nobume..."_

_No, a yokai, a beautiful one with a sad expression._

_With hair as white as young Nobume's, who was gently craddled in her arms and her little fingers playing with fallen sakura petals from swaying branches. They're both in a short distance to the exact same house Nobume stayed in years, as Natsume observed while standing beside them as if he's a ghost._

_He watches the yokai curve her lips into a gentle smile, upon looking at the giggling child._

_"Nobume, do you know what was behind all those trees?" She points her finger to the alignment of trees, completely covering what was behind below mountains and clouds._

_Young Nobume stops playing with the petal on her hand and tilts her head, answering with a timid voice. "I don't know. What was behind there?"_

_"Someplaces beautiful. Towns so full of life, surrounded by humans."_

_"Humans?" She looks at her with worry. "But I heard humans are mean, and we shouldn't get close to them. The other yokai said so."_

_Her mother softly, heartily laughed while fixing Nobume's messy hair. "Not all of them are mean, Nobume. Though it was right that we shouldn't involve ourselves with humans, some of them are really kind."_

_Nobume's worried gaze changed into wonder, making the yokai's arm squeeze tightly around her, as if she's protecting her from any harm that might come out any moment._

_"Do you know that there's so many beautiful things in those places? More than what we have in that house?"_

_"All of the things in that house are made by humans?"_

_"Yes, even the house itself. Splendid aren't they?"_

_"Does that mean there's more music?" Nobume's eyes beams._

_The yokai was startled for a moment, then another laugh helplessly comes out of her lips. "Yes, more music. You surprisingly took a liking to them."_

_"Because they're so beautiful!" Nobume smiles wide, and it seems to radiate on the yokai._

_"It is... I'd love to go there with you someday..." The yokai looks at the sky, letting the calm took over the happy atmosphere. "But Nobume, it's your decision to make, whether you go far away, or stay with the beings you will meet, it's your own choice."_

_The yokai felt Nobume's soft breath on her shoulder, then she leans her close, savouring this precious moment as if this will be the last time she can hold her tight in her arms._

_"No matter what happens, you will..."_

_Her words are slowly interrupted by crackling sounds, the sky and surroundings turning red, and fallen sakura petals swarming around the place turning into flames. It was just like how Nobume's words are interrupted on his previous dream._

_But this time, he heard it all._

Present finally in sight when his eyes shoot open. Before him was the presence of a hyperventilating Nobume, a fearful but collected Yamaya, and the rock faced yokai, who can completely shatter the barrier in a matter of seconds while spitting chaotic bluster.

Natsume whirls Nobume around to face her, screaming the words right to her scared and perplexed face before he could forget.

"You will choose what makes you happy, Nobume!"

Everything stops.

No more forms of anxiety prickling on her skin, and no more disturbing noises. She doesn't even mind the intimidating colors and the toxic scent of smoke around the corner. It's only her and the sound of those riveting words ringing in her ears like a chime bell.

Before Nobume could ponder on those words, reality took her back when the barrier around them completely shatters, pieces of white fragments slowly disappears before reaching the ground.

She turns around, raising her hands to try making another barrier, only to be painfully gripped by the horrendous yokai by the wrists, losing her chance to protect the humans behind her.

"You weakling! How dare you block my prey!?"

"Let go!" Natsume freed her from the yokai's clutches by sending the him down with a punch, shooting a large crack on the yokai's face.

 _One P**** Man!_ Nobume internally screams, looking at the perfectly fine knuckles (after that bone cracking blow) of the boy who's just standing beside her like its nothing with genuine horror.

"Why you-"

"Shut up and fetch your own kind!" Yamaya finally lost his cool with a witty retort, directly throwing a cold, huge rock to the yokai's rocky head with full force before it can even stand up from the punch.

It gave Madara, who just successfully escaped the jail of furry, a chance to pounce the yokai before it can reach those troublesome kids. "Go!"

Quickly, they ran. Nobume doesn't know where they'll lead her to, but she follows them nonetheless. Yamaya then cries out in relief when they finally spots the man standing beneath the large suspicious circle with three yokai. "There's Natori-san!"

"Who?"

"Let's hurry!"

They quickly ran through Natori, while keeping Nobume away from the circle the exorcist just made.

"Natsume, where's the yokai?"

"Over there."

"Take it here."

"Yes."

With the 3 shikis flying away, Natori now lands his gaze to the yokai alongside the two boys. "Who is this?"

"The one who saves us." Yamaya steps between, and then everything tenses, on a way Nobume can already tell something is wrong just by hearing his tone. Even Natsume stiffens in discomfort.

Nobume, confused and unable to do something with this sudden change of mood, slightly bow her head instead to the man with slight wariness.

Natori only continues to observe, causing the poor yokai to gulp with unease from the deep scrutiny.

Natsume and Nobume are thankful that Madara and the shikis came back with the yokai struggling between them. Yamaya and Nobume stayed back from the exorcism for they don't know what to do.

"I won't let you have your way!" Unfortunately, the yokai successfully escaped from their clutches, and flew away from the circle before Natori begin to chant.

Nobume can hear almost anyone at this area, screaming Natsume's name with horror the moment the yokai was aiming directly over him with his horrendous mouth wide open.

Her blood suddenly boils from the sight.

Ignoring Yamaya's dreading scream of her name behind, Nobume swiftly rushed to Natsume before the yokai can attack. She ran, and ran, and ran. She won't stop until she can shield her friend. Her mind screaming with a little bit of hope.

_I'm almost there, I'm almost there, I'm almost there! I can save him!_

"Stop!" Her hand released yet another barrier, once again blocking the yokai from harming Natsume.

But this time, it was the yokai who's confined inside the barrier. This whole revelation on her newfound power never failed to surprise her. "But isn't the barrier supposed to..."

"Curse you, curse you!" Interrupting her mumbling, the yokai once again repeats the same actions as before, shoving threats on their ears and cracking the barriers with his bare hands, degrading her anger and surprise to pure fear. Albeit her face showing back her panic, she never left her spot and shields Natsume from the yokai with her trembling arms.

Madara came to their aid by flewing in between, smashing the barrier with ease then bringing the yokai back to the circle.

As he roughly dumped the yokai inside the circle, papers flew around and tangles him, keeping him trapped.

"Shadow of the one who hides in the gap, grab hold and sleep, and answer my call." Natori chants, and with the a pot on his hands, the yokai's body sucked inside like smoke along with his painful scream. While most of them watched the scene, Nobume turns back and covers her ears in the middle of the process.

After the arduous incident, the harsh flames made by the yokai are finally gone, and the forest was cleared back to its usual meticulous sight, with air so cool, blustery but fresh to the skin, and the lustrous glow of stars and moonlight reflecting around every path.

She absentmindedly watched the starry sky, settling down the soft grass with Natsume offering Nyanko-sensei with pleasing pats and Yamaya comepletly lying down to watch the view above.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, only hearing the soft breeze and the faint voices of Natori and his shikis from the distance.

Her minutes on pondering on those words, her mind goes to someone who first told her, and to someone who brought it back. "Natsume-san."

"What?" 

"How did you... know?" Nobume turns at him.

Natsume don't know how to describe her face, and somehow he doubt that he wants to know what she's feeling right now. Was she angry, nervous or upset? "I saw it. Your memories."

Her eyes widens for a moment, then simply wore her usual light frown. "You can do that?"

"Yes." He truthfully answers. He can't help it. It was already a part of his traits to begin with, and on most parts, he doesn't know how to control it. He don't know how he feels about this ability of his, but it was proven to be useful multiple times on certain situations, but still, it just suddenly comes out on its own. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm thankful." She answers in a soft voice.

Another silence passes the night, and Nobume ponders on what he might saw in her memories.

Those words... was it from that time she was sheltered on those cold but welcoming arms? Her mind goes to the row of trees she's pointing, where she told her about everything beautiful behind them, those beautiful places and things that she witnessed at this very day.

"My mother treasures that house." Nobume starts, voice shaking a little, and lips quivering. Though she sees Natsume as a person worthy of her trust, it will take her for a while to open something about herself without difficulty. "She would teach me how the human stuffs inside works, she would read books on the shelves, and we would often play or watch outside the house together..."

Somewhere along the line, she preoccupied herself inside her confinement that she completely forgot about all of the times she spent with her mother.

"Sometimes, she would tell me about the wonders of the human world, how wonderful their places are, how captivating are those things they made- how she loved to go there with me one day..."

She used to think back then... What's the point if she will never experience it with her mother? How can she possibly enjoy herself in that world, knowing that she'll never get to savour it with her?

"But then things happened... I was locked at my own home and- and I was so scared that I swore to myself to never leave that house."

But now that she did, was once already enough?

"Did you have fun?" Natsume asks. He knows she already said it before, but he wants to hear it from her, one more time. "Was it wonderful, like your mother said?"

Silence, then a very heartfelt, "Yes. Very much." with tears coming out of her eyes. No buts and no add-ons, that's the only answer Natsume needed, and Nobume found her only respond much more satisfying. Yamaya sat up and gave Nobume a hankerchief to wipe her tears, while Natsume rubs her back softly as comfort.

_I had fun, it was really wonderful, mother. All that you said was true, even about how kind humans are, as they're at my side right now._

She found herself longing for more, and she would surely follow her mother's words and her heart's content if only nothing was hindering her mind to do so.

"Are you satisfied?" Yamaya asks, after patiently waiting for her tears to stop.

"No..." Nobume admits. "There's so many... that I want to see..."

"Then why don't you do that again?" Yamaya asks with his usual smile. "You have us. If you have someplace you want to go, you can always call either of us to hang out with you."

"You can also call Nyanko-sensei to come with you." Natsume points to the bodyguard on his lap.

The cat bristles over the sound of his name. "You pushover! Why do I have to deal with her!?"

"Isn't that great though, sensei? You have to work on your drinking issues."

"As if I would do it for that reason! I'm not helping her and that's final!"

They all watched the cat and his banters in amusement, until they hear footsteps approaching in their direction. Natori and his shikis seems to be done in their business.

"Nobume, right?" The exorcist starts once he stopped walking.

The three stood up from their seats, and Nobume surveys the suspicious man they called "Natori" and those three shikis just behind him in a safe distance.

"I'm Natsume's friend, and he told me everything about you." He explains when he senses the yokai's wariness. "I admit my impression on you from their story was that of a coward,"

"Natori-san!" Natsume warns, with Yamaya frowning behind him. He gazes at Nobume to see if she looked offended, but she only stares at the exorcist a little surprised.

"But you seemed to be handling it well on that yokai, so I'm sorry for that, and thank you, for saving Natsume." Natori momentarily bows his head in apology and gratitude.

"No... it's okay..." Nobume gazes down the grass, hands clutching her kimono. "What you said was true, all this time... there's so much that I've wasted..."

"Nobume..."

Yokai don't concern themselves with lifespan, but still, she must've wasted a great amount of time rotting on that house, instead of finding ways to come out of her shell. However...

"B-but there's so many things that I'm scared about, maybe it was only me, but I always have this- this feeling that something might come back, so I hid mysef in the dark... because I don't know what to do if that time comes..."

No matter how she tries to find herself a courage, even just a little bit, the problem will always go back to this, her nonsensical, complicated ill-reasoning. But as weak as her intellection was, those words affect her deeply through the core. This painful experiences she's been having these times, due to circumstances, has been, and still, difficult for her to deal with, no matter how much she tries to ignore or concentrate to just shove it away from her body. It will always take a while, which makes it so frustrating to bare.

"I see." Natori sighs, closing his eyes as a form of understanding. "Unfortunately, the seal on your house seems to be a special case. I don't know the process of the technique used on your home so it will take a while to grant your wish."

There's no respond came from the yokai, Natori observed. Despite her distant demeanor, he would still expect her to snap and resort to violence to get what she wants, just like any other yokai he encounters due to his position behind screen. But there she was, tense, quiet and fearful.

Thinking that he won't ever get a respond to that, he decides to ask her, "Do you still want to continue this?"

Nobume is still scared, even to this day. Her mind still clouds on any dangerous possibilities. But because of that, she missed out on a lot of things, and she don't want to do it again. Natsume and Yamaya both offers their hands on her shoulders (a quiet support), causing her to glance side by side to see their soft smiles. Her mind became at ease. She turns her face up to see Natori's, giving the man a small but hopeful smile.

"No... I think I'll be fine."

She wants to try living. After all, she's not alone anymore.

Yamaya found himself humming on the way back to his dorm the next day. He got to stay with his yokai friend and the hot actor to her home last night (Natsume and Nyankomon needs to go home), and all they did was light talks about supernatural things. He was happy on the aftermath, he got to see Nobume again now that she's free, and he can finally confirm that he's not alone with all the supernatural stuffs going on, now that he knew there are other people who can see them too.

The moment he rings the door, "I'm ba-"

"Haruto!" His roommate suddenly appears and screams, pulling Haruto inside to avoid commotion in the building. "Where are you last night? Why do you look like that!? _Are you okay!?_ "

Yamaya felt his roommate's hands trembling on his shoulders as he look at his concerned face. He tries to calm him down by holding him back and smiles. "Relax and listen, Yuu-chan!"

Taken aback by Yamaya's behavior, he calms down and sighs, "Don't call me that."

"You won't believe what happened yesterday! There's so many things I want to say but I don't know where to start!"

"And I'm willing to hear them all after you clean and rest. But are you really okay? You look muddy." He surveys Yamaya fully, few wounds and clothes a complete mess, but nothing serious. But still, how can he be happy looking like that when they both have classes today...

"I'm okay. In fact I feel better so there's nothing to worry about my friend!" Yamaya winks and gave him a thumbs up.

His roommate smiles, content on the answer. "Alright then, but you can't go to class looking like that." He assists him on the way to his bed, then remembered something from his desk. "By the way, there's a letter for you."

It took Yamaya seconds to respond. "Another one?"

"Yeah." There's hesitation in his voice. "Why don't you read it now while you're free?"

"...I'm tired. Maybe another day." Yamaya lays down on his bed, energy from earlier seems to fade.

"Haruto..."

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind. Just clean yourself while I'm gone. I'll give you notes later. Bye." He said as he carry his bag with him, then walks away without looking back on his tired friend.

Yamaya didn't bother standing up and watch his roommate leave the door closed, and just closes his eyes as he drifts to sleep. "Thanks, Yuuto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, there goes the cliffhanger concerning my bubbly OC Haruto! Which leads us to part 2 of the series now focusing on him!
> 
> As the title says "Together, We Heal", the focus of the series was about the characters healing on their wounds slowly together, so the series won't only focus on Natsume and my two OCs. Yes, almost all of the characters in NatsuYuu plays a big roles on this series, though some could only play minor roles but let's see.
> 
> So that's it! I'm really thankful to those who stick up with this fic, because people often dislike OCs in fanfics, so I hoped you enjoyed this, and I hope you still continue to support this series. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapted will come for a few days.


End file.
